


Garland

by Steamed_Tets



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Garland’s were never something Wilson had been great at making. Despite being good with his hands when it came to building and doing science, knotting flower stems to make superficial crowns was perhaps his weakest suit.
Relationships: Wes/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Garland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rottenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenwords/gifts).



Garland’s were never something Wilson had been great at making. Despite being good with his hands when it came to building and doing science, knotting flower stems to make superficial crowns was perhaps his weakest suit. That’s why he sat under the shade of an Evergreen with the most silent member of the camp. The wonder mime himself turned out to be incredibly skilled at rafting the flowery crowns and was helping Wilson learn how to make them properly. After helping him through step by step a few times, Wes opted to leave Wilson to work on his own for a while to see if the gentleman scientist could do it himself. 

In the meantime, Wes started his own little garland project. With all the excess flowers that had popped up on the island recently, the survivors needed to clear some out before spring came and gave the bees a whole new reason to antagonize all of them. Luckily Wes had a solution in mind. He was going to make a special garland for every member of their camp. Silent minutes ticked by as the two of them worked, with nothing but the birds chirping and the distant croaks of frogs to fill the silence. Wilson didn’t mind the silence though. Any minute he could spend with Wes was enough for him and those tended to be incredibly silent as well unless he was talking to fill the void. 

Wes had finished two of them before Wilson had even finished one. The scientist stealing quick glances at the performer as he worked, trying not to get caught up in how easily Wes’ hands weaved the stems in and out between each other. It was mesmerizing to say the least. Wilson looked down at his own work and could do nothing but frown. Wes made it look so easy and his flower crowns always came out right no matter the kind of flower the artist was working with. 

As Wes started on his third one, made purely of red flowers for one of the two twins, the second one forthcoming, Wilson continued to struggle. With each stolen glance his heart only seemed to pound harder. He was certain it would pound right out of his chest and could only pray that Wes couldn’t hear it. He could do this, he was almost done, and yes!

Wilson jumped to his feet with a shout, startling the performer, “I’ve done it! It’s a scientific miracle!” He laughed, holding his finished garland above his head. He turned to look at Wes with a wide smile, the performer only looking at him in slight confusion. Wilson dashed over and carefully set the garland on Wes’ head, the crown being a tad too big but otherwise fitting. Wes pushed the crown up and looked up at Wilson with a warm grin on his face.

“You know,” Wilson stated, taking a moment to admire his work, “These really suit you, you know?”


End file.
